


Support

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, F/M, Matchmaking, Shipping, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuri and Mila play matchmakers





	Support

Yuri could totally see it. Maybe he had not had a proper relationship yet, but he was not blind either. Yakov was grumpy, Lilia was grumpy and when they were in the same room, they became extra grumpy – but a certain tension was there which could only be clear to someone who spent 7/24 with them, alias himself.

That was the case why he was at Mila’s doorstep after the mens’ free skate and his encounter with Katsudon. He felt heat crawling on his face. He never would have thought that he would talk something like that about the older red haired girl. Sure, she was like a sister to him, but the love life of their coach and ballet teacher…

"Yuri, what a pleasant surprise!" Yuri jumped back. He had not even knocked and the Hag knew he was there… Mila could be really scary sometimes. "Come in!" Yuri stepped into the room, then sat down to the bed. He stiffened, having no idea where to start. Mila waited patiently, smiling at him. Never did Yuri come with anything to her, so she was beyond happy.

"Mila… what would you do if there are two people who have feelings for each other, but too stubborn and pride to admit it?" Yuri felt flustered. Speaking about things like those was not his cup of tea – that was the Geezer and Katsudon’s territory. 

"So you have realized it too, haven’t you?" Yuri’s eyes widened, then he mentally hit himself on the forehead. Of course, Mila was a girl after all! "I think, that chocolate exchange between them would be counted as a good starting point."

"WHAT?!" Yuri practically screamed. How something like that slipped through his fingers? When Mila told the details about the thing – on Lilias’ birthday, the pair stayed out later than they would have had to – Yuri had to realize she was right. "But everything went as if nothing had happened after that," Yuri mumbled, touching his chin.

"We must find a way to give them a push without them even knowing it." This was the first time, when Yuri 100% agreed with his annoying older sister.

 

He was standing face-to-face with his coaches, who were waiting for his answer. Yuri had on idea that an opportunity like that would fall into his lap – but luckily he was wrong. Before the short programs, he was promised that Yakov and Lilia would grant any of his wishes if he won the finals. Yakov looked grouchy, but Lilia had a kind smile on her face. Yuri took a deep breath. He knew he had to go step by step – otherwise everything would be ruined.

"I…" he started, wanting to be seen as pure as he could.”I would like you two to have a dance at the banquet!


End file.
